1. Field of the invention:
The present invention relates to a photographic camera capable of functioning with stored data such as, for example, stored data on the film speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
For the purpose of setting the film speed in a photographic camera, it has been proposed to provide a surface of a film cartridge with a code pattern comprised of particular combinations of conductive and non-conductive areas in correspondence with the film speed. When such a film cartridge is loaded in the camera, a plurality of feelers provided in the camera detect such a particular combination of conductive and non-conductive areas to set the film speed automatically in the camera.